<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solaris Reborn (A sonic 06 story) by Devrius, Other_Human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616921">Solaris Reborn (A sonic 06 story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devrius/pseuds/Devrius'>Devrius</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Other_Human/pseuds/Other_Human'>Other_Human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Other, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devrius/pseuds/Devrius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Other_Human/pseuds/Other_Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ruff draft in progress, I'm just bored and want to see how other living things view this disaster me and Other_Human have created. (Other_Human consented to this being posted in this state)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solaris Reborn (A sonic 06 story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(..)- Dev<br/>Plain - Other Human  </p>
<p>This is a fanfiction about the infamous Sonic 06, Geez, wasn’t that obvious. We (Other Human) decided that the game's story needed to be fixed, and with the inspiration from others, decided that the next story we (Other Human decided) would write would be a rewrite of Sonic 06 (something I knew nothing about). We hope that you’ll enjoy this rollercoaster of a story! Bye for now, nya! :) </p>
<p>(Since when do you 'Nya'??? )</p>
<p>Since I decided to, NYA!!!</p>
<p>(K den.)</p>
<p>HA!....Nya.</p>
<p>(We don't hate Sonic, Shadow or Silver. We love the triple S. We just wanted to start on a funny note, because it gets depressing. PLZ ) please (don't hunt us down.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re never going to beat me!” A blue hedgehog yelled, as he ran towards an old oak tree, off of the equally old dirt road. Ahead of them was a big, beautiful stone castle. A great distance behind them was a big hill, and if you squinted you would be able to see a faint little tower at the bottom. </p>
<p>“Ha! Yeah right faker!” Another hedgehog, a Black and Red one yelled, racing beside the Blue Blur towards the tree. The road was deserted besides the two Mobians, both having lost track of where they were. The Blue hedgehog was running so fast that when he looked behind him to mock the other hedgehog, he ended up tripping and falling face first into the old oak, while the other put a hand to the dried bark.</p>
<p>“I beat you!" Blue yelled.</p>
<p>“Did that blow to the head give you a concussion?” The other asked, “I clearly won.”</p>
<p>“How did you win that?” Blue asked, standing up with a small groan. </p>
<p>“You didn't touch the tree,”</p>
<p>“Did you not see my face smack it?!” The Blue one yelled, gesturing towards the oak tree.</p>
<p>“Your hand didn't touch it.” </p>
<p>“My face," Blue hissed, pointing to his bark covered face, "Did!” He then proceeded to wipe it off. </p>
<p>“You needed to touch it with your hand.”</p>
<p>“When did we agree on that!?” Blue yelled, getting in Black and Red's face. </p>
<p>“I thought it was an unspoken agreement,” Black and Red hissed, leaning back from Blue with a snarl. “Like not stealing my crackers! Or coffee beans for that matter! Since when did you even start to like coffee!?” Neither noticed the two Mobians dressed in armor closing in on them.</p>
<p>“Aww come on Shads-”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.” Shads interrupted angrily. </p>
<p>“It’s not a big deal edgelord.” Said the blue one smirking, completely ignoring the legendary frown that consumed the other hedgehog. “And I still don’t like coffee. I just took them to annoy you." Shads looked like he was about to kill the blue hedgehog. </p>
<p>“REALLY!?” The blue one thought that this was hilarious as he started laughing.</p>
<p>“You should see the look on your face!” laughed the blue hedgehog. Neither of them noticed that someone or something had climbed into the tree.</p>
<p>“You know what? Forget it.” Said Shads, very angry. “But that STILL doesn't explain why you took my crackers faker!!!” </p>
<p>“AND DON’T YOU DARE TRY AND GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS ONE!!!” Yelled the very infuriated hedgehog.</p>
<p>“You’re still mad about that Shadow?!” Blue said, paying no mind to the rustling from the tree. It would have been normal if there was a breeze, which there wasn’t. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sonic.” Shadow hissed, crossing his arms. He was too angry and focused on Sonic to notice the rustling. </p>
<p>“Why?” Sonic said with a frustrated tone. </p>
<p>“You do not steal a man’s crackers!” Shadow yelled, pointing his finger in Sonic’s face while Sonic turned his head away from the tree and the approaching Mobians.</p>
<p>“You’re not even a man!” Sonic yelled back, moving the finger out of his face. </p>
<p>“I am too! I’m the Ultimate life for-,” Shadow said, getting cut off by both Sonic and a blow dart to the throat. </p>
<p>“Exactly, you're a life form not a man.” Sonic said. </p>
<p>“L- li-, for- or- r” Shadow said, trying to talk. </p>
<p>'Oh come on Shadow, stop being a drama queen! Just accept the fact that I won, and just forget about how I took your crackers.” Sonic said, looking to Shadow as he dropped.</p>
<p>“Hey Shadow?” Sonic said crouching down, worried. “B-buddy, you ok?” He didn’t even notice the heavy footsteps behind him, but he did notice the shouts.</p>
<p>“Get him quick!” Sonic turned around standing up, to see the armor covered Mobians.</p>
<p>“What’s going on he-,” Sonic started. “Ow.” There in his arm was a blow dart. He looked from his arm to the armoured Mobians and back a few times before falling backwards on top of Shadow.</p>
<p>A pretty far distance away the hill, about a few hours worth, was a light grey hedgehog, who was mumbling to himself.</p>
<p>"Where's the Iblis trigger? Who's the trigger? How am I supposed to find-,?" The frantic hedgehog said, getting cut off.</p>
<p>"Hey! Hedgehog!" A bunny yelled from across the field, their voice sounding feminine, a bird with them, both dressed in armour.</p>
<p>"M-me?" The now panicked hedgehog asked, pointing to himself.</p>
<p>"Get him!" The bunny yelled, as the hedgehog looked around, letting out a high pitched scream as he noticed the two running at him. He tried running and he made it about two steps before the rabbit had him pinned to the ground. </p>
<p>"Got ya Sonic!" The bunny yelled, an accent poking through her voice. </p>
<p>“W-w-who’s Sonic!?” The hedgehog replied between girly screams.</p>
<p>"Don’t play dumb! We were warned about you." The bird said, sounding distinctly male, his voice nasally.</p>
<p>"W-what?" The hedgehog squeaked.</p>
<p>"Come one kid, time to bring ya in." The bunny said, picking the hedgehog up by the fluffy scruff on his back, who started screaming even louder, as he began to flail.</p>
<p>---An hour later---</p>
<p>The hedgehog had been screaming the entire time, all involved where amazed he still had his voice. </p>
<p>"Shut yer' trap!" The bird yelled, smacking the hedgehog over the head, from his place next to the bunny and the hedgehog over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The hedgehog immediately shut up with a pout and sniff. “Geez, I didn’t think that Sonic would be so whiny.” The hedgehog stayed quiet, but was confused and slightly offended by that statement. </p>
<p>"Ryenaldo, what have I told you about hitting prisoners?" The bunny asked with a sigh.<br/>
(You can thank Other Human for misspelling this wonderful name) It’s pronounced as Rynaldo;)</p>
<p>"Not to," The bird said, his voice ending in a squawk. “I guess that it’s just my dad instincts kicking in.” The bunny nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>"He's just so noisy, and he sounds like a mix between Venice and a girl." Ryenaldo continued, the bunny nodding along as she spoke.</p>
<p>"An odd mix." The bunny replied. </p>
<p>"Hey!" The hedgehog yelled, "Wait, Venice?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, the prince of Soleanna," The bunny said, with another nod, as Ryenaldo snickered. “How could you not know who Venice is.” Snickered the bird. </p>
<p>“We may never have met him, but from what we have heard he sounds like you would recognize him in an instance!”</p>
<p>"Oh, well then, you, uh, already know who I am.” The apparent Venice said.</p>
<p>“What?” Ryenaldo squawked as he stopped snickering.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I’m Venice.” Venice said with a nervous laugh, as both armoured Mobians started looking at each other wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“Now that you’ve realized who I am, let go of me peasants!” Venice yelled snobbly, “I could have you b-b-beheaded!” His voice broke at the end.</p>
<p>“Ohh snap, I called him a girl, AND I hit him!!!” Ryenaldo started, “Shhiiiiiii-,” He continued, with terror in his voice. </p>
<p>“Shush.” The bunny said, interrupting Ryenaldo with a light smack to his head. “Your majesty, what are you doing so far away from Soleanna?”</p>
<p>“Why does that matter to you? Take me home this instance!” Venice yelled, like the apparent brat he was.</p>
<p>“Very well, your majesty,” The bunny said with a sigh, as she started to walk again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(..)- Dev<br/>plain- Other Human</p>
<p>(WARING, END NOTES WILL BE ABSOLUTE GARBAGE/OUR PEA-BRAIN THOUGHTS. SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN OUR BULL LOOK NO FURTHER. IF UR NOT INTERESTED JUST SKIP.)</p>
<p>(Any comments on this chapter?)</p>
<p>Man, we sure are bullies. Poor Silvey...</p>
<p>(Don't ya mean Silv?)</p>
<p>……………..Sure.</p>
<p>(But yes we’re going to seem like bullies to everyone, no real surprise knowing me.)</p>
<p>Lol, sooooooo do we hate Venice or is he just the snobby type because he’s just the snobby-</p>
<p>(Venice's snobby-ness does have a reason, and he's actually quite important later on.)</p>
<p>Oh, ok. Wanna get some food? :/  </p>
<p>(Meatballs?)</p>
<p>Mama mia, yes! </p>
<p>(Mario is gonna get ya.)</p>
<p>Not if the power of weegi has anything to say about it!</p>
<p>(What have you become?)</p>
<p>A meme Dev, a meme (insert evil grin)</p>
<p>(If this story takes off now you will be … Watch it take off just so you become a meme)</p>
<p>Ha, ya right, *but that would totally be sooooo cool!!!*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>